Best Friends? Chapter 2
by machix227
Summary: Axel and Roxas fighting? Or not...


"So what? You guys are like…a couple now?" Zexion questioned Axel over breakfast the next day. Axel practically had to force himself out of bed, this morning. He felt like curling up in a ball and never leaving his room again. But Zexion wouldn't have that.

"Yes. No. I don't know, maybe" Axel was just as confused as Zexion was. He poked at the eggs his friend had made him. Eating wasn't really something he felt like doing at the moment.

"Well, either you know, or you don't, this isn't rocket science"

_No, but it sure feels like it_ Axel thought.

"Axel?" Zexion pressed

"I don't know!" he yelled, feeling even more agitated.

"Chill out" Zexion raised his hands in front of his chest, in a surrendering type manner, "I was just asking. No need to freak."

Axel sighed deeply. "I'm sorry, I'm just…Confused."

"I told you man, there's nothing to be confused about, you're not into girls" he winked as he said this.

"Not funny."

"So true."

Axel sighed again, this time out of annoyance more then anything "You know that's not what I'm talking about. I'm confused about Roxas. He just…well sorta ran out of here last night."

"Harsh. Did he say anything?"

Axel snorted, "Besides muttering a lot, no, not really"

"Maybe you should go see him?" He suggested

"Maybe. But seriously, its weird getting relationship advice from you" Axel pretended to shudder.

Zexion half smiled, "I give the advice now. I'm the one in the stable relationship, That's how things work. Get used to it, buddy"

Axel rolled his eyes, and then tried to focus on the paper that was laid out on the counter. Zexion continued cooking various things, and cursing every time the bacon grease splattered on his bare chest.

"Why don't you just put a shirt on?" Axel finally asked.

Zexion looked up, a serious expression on his face, " Well A, because you know you like to see my sexy body at least once a day. It's good for your health," Axel rolled his eyes, " and B, I like to do dangerous things every once in a while"

"Cooking bacon without a shirt on, your so hardcore" Axel mocked, grinning at his friend.

Zexion chuckled slightly.

Axels thoughts reverted back to the previous nights events. Everything was going perfectly. Exactly according to plan. Well...sort of. And then, then Roxas just gets up and rushes out of the apartment like it's on fire. Leaving axel with nothing more then a simple 'I'm sorry'.

_Christ, this boy confuses me _

Zexion's voice quickly brought him back to reality "Hey, sleep well?" he asked, looking just past Axel. Demyx was emerging from Zexion's room, wearing nothing more then a pair of loose shorts.

Demyx put his hand on the back of his neck and rubbed it sheepishly. "Yeah, I did"

Zexion smiled at him

Axel raised an eyebrow at Zexion "Well, did _we _have fun last night?" He glanced back at Demyx who was now blushing.

"Shut up man" Zexion laughed, trying to reach over the counter to swat at him, and failing miserably at it.

Axel quickly dodged him and smiled back, even though smiling was the last thing he wanted to be doing right then. Demyx made his way into the kitchen and wove his arms around Zexion's waist. Axel took this as his cue to exit. In one swift movement, he grabbed his coffee, got up from the counter, and went back to his room.

* * *

**Later that day **

"What do you mean you just left?" Demyx gaped at Roxas, in disbelief.

"I mean, I freaked out, got up and ran out of the apartment" Roxas sighed, throwing himself onto his bed, face first.

Demyx sat next to him, and rubbed his back with one hand, "Why? I thought you loved Axel?"

Roxas flipped over, so he could talk to his friend. "Yeah, I do. I love him more then anything in this entire world."

"Then what's the problem?"

Roxas blushed and diverted his gaze from Demyx. "Nothing, it's stupid"

Demyx laughed "I'm sure its not stupid. Why don't you just tell me?"

Roxas looked his friend in the eyes "_You're _going to think it's stupid. I mean, you and Zexion, and then, and well… Axel and I and…Ugh!" He threw his face back into his bed in defeat.

"Roxy" Demyx coaxed "If this is a legitimate problem, I wanna hear about it. No laughing, I promise!"

Roxas let out a long sigh, and then sat up. "Okay, But I swear if you laugh…."

Demyx grinned, triumphantly at Roxas. "Deal"

Roxas blushed again, this time turning an even darker shade of red, "All right, So, last night, well Axel and I, we uh… well, we didn't really do anything, but I think we were going to, and honestly that scared the crap out of me!"

Demyx kept his composure, even though inside, he was fighting the urge to burst out laughing.

"And, I just…. I don't know!" Roxas finished, throwing himself back at the bed.

"Oh, Roxas" Demyx sighed, a slight smile playing at corners of his lips. "That isn't something you really need to _worry_ about. I mean, sure it's a legitimate fear, but really, if you love him, don't worry about it"

"Yeah, I guess you're right" Roxas grumbled, "That's if he'll even take me back after what I did"

Demyx laughed this time, "He so will. Ya wanna know what he's doing right now?"

Roxas raised an eyebrow

"He's in his room, on his bed, curled up in a little ball, because he thinks you hate him"

Roxas instantly felt a pang of guilt in his gut. He wanted to get to Axel as soon as possible. Make him stop hurting. He couldn't stand the thought of axel hurting. Even if that meant talking to him about his fears.

"You're right!" Roxas announced, jumping up from the bed "Lets go!" He grabbed demyx's hand and pulled him out of the door.

Roxas entered Axels room slowly, trying not to make any noise. The blinds were drawn and it was very dark. The only light in the room came from two candles that were lit atop his dresser drawer. Fire helped Axel feel at ease, it was comforting to him.

He shut the door quietly, and let his eyes adjust to the room. At the far end of it, he could see Axels large bed, him to the left side of it, exactly how Demyx had said, curled up, under the blankets, sleeping.

Roxas smiled seeing him like this. _He's so adorable, _he thought, as he made his way to the opposite side of the bed. He kicked off his shoes, being careful not to wake him, and slid into the bed next to him. He took his arm and placed it around Axels waist.

Axel stirred slightly, when he did this. With his free arm, he propped his head up, and kissed Axels cheek. His eyes fluttered open.

"I'm dreaming, right?" He asked, his voice still horse and deeper then usual from sleep.

"Nope, your not dreaming. Your totally awake. If you were dreaming, I'd be _way_ hotter"

"Not possible" Axel smiled, rolling over to face Roxas, "So, not possible" Their eyes met, and Roxas smiled lovingly back at him.

"I'm sorry, about last night" Roxas whispered, burying his face in Axels bare chest.

Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas. "It's okay. It's fine. I just don't understand….I mean, are you angry with me?"

"No!" Roxas nearly shouted, looking up into his eyes "No, I'm not mad at all. I love you, I just… well, things were going a little fast and I was just worried that…we were…well…" Roxas's voice trailed off, and he pulled his face back down into Axels chest.

"Look at me" Axel said, his voice smooth, yet commanding.

Roxas looked up at him, afraid to hear what he had to say

His facial features were still soft and loving, despite his tone, "Don't be so silly, Roxy. I love you. Nothings going to change that. Were not going to do anything you don't want to"

Roxas smiled up at him "I love you too. I'm sorry"

"Stop apologizing, you have nothing to say sorry for. What we do from now on will be totally and entirely up to you. You control the pace of things"

Roxas pulled himself even closer to Axel. He had the strongest urge to loose his shirt. But what kind of impression would that make?

"Well, for right now," Roxas pulled away from axel, yanked his shirt off and threw it on the floor, not really caring about what might happen in a result of this, "Id like to stay here," he nuzzled himself back into his chest "Like this."

"_This_" Axel said "I can deal with, but I'm just going to request one little thing"

"What's that?" Roxas asked looking up at him

"This" Axel, leaned his face down to Roxas's, and kissed him.

"We should do more of that, too" Roxas said.

"Agreed" Axel grinned.


End file.
